The Matrix Resurrections
by TritonAuthor24
Summary: Morpheus is troubled by nightmarish dreams. After hardships and continuing dreams tearing him apart, he comes to the conclusion that Neo is alive and begins the hunt for him. Old Story, old writing. Please review and tell me if it is good. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue: Another One

**THE MATRIX RESURRECTIONS**

_**Earth is at peace at last. The machines and Zion have a steady agreement. Neo has given up his life to free humankind. **_

_**Although something bothers Morpheus. He is troubled at night and cannot sleep. He seeks guidance from the Oracle though she can only give him hints, and riddles. Riddles that sound ridiculous to him. He had been given the opportunity to serve upon the Council along with Trinity but was kicked off after declared unstable and mentally ill. Trinity tries to help him get through the nightmares only nothing works. **_

_**In one of these nightmares, the most vivid of them, everything comes together. Everything he has needed to know and everything he does know and everything he will know comes full circle as he realizes one tragic truth: Neo is alive... **_

Some men called them Machine Guards. Others called them Zion-bots. Their real name was MOHAR (Manual Operative Heavy Artillery Robotics). They patrolled Zion, operated by men. Arms were replaced by guns and cannons.

Zion was a large city, a fully shielded city. A free city. Into the barricades of the city, in the apartment and housing complexes, lived a troubled man. His name was Morpheus. Dreams of the green Matrix signals flowing down and seeing weird visions; people and buildings, everything - in the vision of the green signal lines. It appeared to be Machine City. He had power, he could feel it. He could stop bullets and fight with more skill than an agent. He could fly. He was like Neo. Almost exactly like Neo.

The Oracle had told him nothing of importance. As she said it, "Dreams are tricky matters. They are always twofold: they can either be simply your mind playing tricks on you merely for entertainment purposes or it can be a vision. What you have described to me sounds like the latter. Though you must seek only what you know. Do not ever travel into unmapped territory or you will suffer the fate of death. Miracles do happen though. Miracles of life and rebirth."

"Is Neo alive?" Morpheus asked, demanding to know.

The Oracle took a puff of her cigarette. "Neo was a very special person. He-,"

"Was?"

"Now let me finish. Ever since realizing he was The Chosen One, he saw things in a different light. This was only part of the transformation into his true self. The Agent known as Mr. Smith was defeated by Neo. This you know. But you do not know how. Smith tried to turn Neo into him, but failed. Neo realized that in order to defeat Smith, he had to become Smith. The two cancelled each other out, much like basic math. And the machines kept their part of the agreement. Peace was restored in Earth, machines and man living amongst each other in unison."

"You did not answer my question," Morpheus said.

"Thomas Anderson died a long time ago, killed by six rounds of a pistol fired by an agent. Neo was never alive nor ever dead. Much like Smith achieved, though later on, he was a program but yet existed outside of the Matrix. His powers allowed him to do so. So to answer your question, Neo was never dead nor alive and remains in the same state of presence and state of mind today.

"His program resides within the Matrix mainframe, his body a prize for the Machines. They have the flesh of The One. By scouring the Matrix, you are searching your mind, only filled with uplinks by a machine. Only there and with deep concentration will you find Neo."

"Thank you. That is enough information for now," he declared. He turned to leave.

"A word of caution and a friendly reminder Morpheus. When you broke into the room with the key master, Neo met a programmer called the Architect. He designed the Matrix and knows everything about it. He told Neo how the story repeats itself over and over again, though Neo wouldn't accept it. He changed the flow of the Matrix and forged peace through determination. There was one thing though that he could not change. The Architect told him that every generation, a new 'One' was created to battle and fight the agents and machines.

"When Neo died, one generation ended. A new generation has been born and in effect since then. There is another 'One'. And this one may join the Agents if not sought out and properly trained."

Morpheus turned. "But our agreement with the machines forbids us to reveal the real world to any one that does not suspect it."

"Do you of all people not think that the One would not suspect something more to life exists? Be careful, for this One may be the strongest One of All."


	2. Chapter 1: Morpheus Departing

Chapter 1: Morpheus Departing

Morpheus opened the dresser drawer and pulled from it all the shirts and shoved them into his brown suitcase sitting on the ruffled bed. He did the same with the two remaining drawers, completely emptying out his wardrobe. There were a total of four suitcases packed and ready to go. He grabbed them and began to heave his way down to the shuttle bay. There he could catch a shuttle to the main docking bay and rent a ship. The Nebuchadnezzar was still under heavy repairs.

As he was leaving, a familiar face blocked his path. It was Trinity. She had grown frail since Neo's death. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"I don't have time for this Trinity," Morpheus told her. "I have a mission to complete. The Oracle has given me wise words."

"The Oracle?" Trinity said, bewildered. "We are not in a war anymore Morpheus! There is no need for any more missions."

"Neo is still out there Trinity, and I have to find him. He wants me to find him. He needs me to find him. He calls to me, in my dreams. I see what he sees."

Trinity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The Council _was_ right. You have gone mad. I don't think that this is funny." She began to leave but Morpheus stopped her. "What!" she demanded.

"Neo was not the only one. Every generation brings about a new prophetic being who will conquer the machines. Neo changed the future and freed mankind but the Matrix never fully reset itself. Agents still reside, you know that. The Oracle said that when Neo died, one generation ended and a new one began."

Trinity did a double take. "So you're saying that there is someone jacked into the Matrix with powers like Neo had?"

Morpheus nodded. "Precisely. Only he doesn't know it yet. The Agents don't realize that he exists, although he may end up serving them."

"What does this have to do with you going and finding Neo?" Trinity asked, flustered.

"He is the only one that can fight this person if matters grow worse. I feel as if I must go. He needs to be saved."

"I'm going with you," Trinity decided, grabbing one of Morpheus' suitcases.

"No," Morpheus told her. "This is something I must do on my own. Please understand."

Trinity looked to argue but could not find the words. Instead she sighed heavily and moved aside so Morpheus could pass. Morpheus nodded in thanks to her and walked out the door. He headed down the hallway, his suitcases dangling against his leg. Trinity watched him go. When he got to the lift he turned back to look at her. "Oh and Trinity," he called. She looked up. "The war never ended."

With these strange words, Morpheus left her to ponder all the information she had received.

Morpheus on the other hand was able to find a small transport ship. He purchased it from a fairly young man. He was one of those known as 'hackers' who were able to hack into the main Matrix hardware interface. His name was Fallux. The ship was Capis. Fallux had given it to him rather easily, said he didn't need it anymore. He had just found an apartment complex and was retiring to live there. That struck Morpheus as strange for someone so young to retire so early, but he shrugged it off.

The ship was oval in shape and could be flown with one hand. It had one level really and two staircases by the cockpit, one going down and one going up. Each led to main gun ports. The ship had three jacks, two medical beds, four sleeping quarters and a large engine room.

Morpheus seemed satisfied with it and stored his stuff in the room marked 'Captain's Quarters'. Once at the cockpit, seated in the captain's chair, he flipped on the switches, hearing the engines roar to life. A small joystick rose up as did a cylindrically shaped tube right in front of the joystick. Morpheus had seen this type of setup before. It was used mostly by small groups. Made it easier to pilot. He stuck his arm through the tube and felt it latch onto him, sticking needles in his skin and retracting what it needed. With his hand out the other end of the tube he grabbed hold of the joystick and pushed the button the top right. The ship began to rise slowly. On the left screen he saw the entire medical readout of himself as the ship adjusted to its new captain. He saw out through the cockpit window the large doors entering and exiting Zion. He moved the ship closer and closer to it. He heard the communications device beep and the voice of a Zion operative. "Transport ship Capis this is Zion Five, please lower your shields and allow us to obtain a readout of your crew and supply complement."

"Roger Zion Five," Morpheus said very professionally. "This is Captain Morpheus of the Capis, lowering shields now." He hit a small switch to his left. The readout on the top right and corner of the screen to his right showed the percentage of shield power going down. He stopped it at thirty-five percent.

"All right Capis, everything checks out. Stand back and prepare for opening of the doorway."

"Roger Zion Five," Morpheus said again. He pulled the ship back slightly and waited. The huge metal doors creaked and boomed as they slid open.

"Capis you are free to go," Zion Five reported. "Have a safe trip." She signed off.

"Well I sure as hell hope this is worth fighting for," Morpheus said to himself. A large nudge on the throttle and he was gone.


End file.
